paranormal investigation ala para nation
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: rumah tiga orang,alfred.f.jones,lovino dan feliciano vargas dihantui oleh 2 hantu asing.fail at summary,rating might go up on further chapters. I raised the rating now, to M, for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal investigation ala para nation...

Hi,tolong jangan bunuh saya,karena ceritanya abal(banget.).Saya baru di bidang ini,jadi...mohon bantuan dan sarannya,ya!Yah,ga usah banyak bacot!lanjut dengan ceritannya!

Oh,ya,disclaimer:hetalia belongs to mas hanya saya pinjam.

_**Prolouge**_

Jam menunjuk pukul 12 malam.

Yang pasti,semua orang sudah tertidur lelap,termasuk Alfred,yang tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya,memimpikan tentang hamburger,dan apalah.

"DUKK!"

Tiba-tiba,terdengar suara tubrukan yang keras,sampai membuat Alfred kaget,dan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya._'Gila,apaan tuh,tadi?_',gumam Alfred dalam tubrukan itu keras sekali,seakan ada orang yang dihantam ke tembok dengan diam dalam posisinya untuk sesaat,lalu kembali ke ranjangnnya,melihat kembali ke tempat asal suara tersebut.'_Ahh,paling bukan apa-apa!Cuma imajinasiku saja!',_gumamnya lagi dalam hati,lalu kembali tidur.

Di tempat lain,dua orang lelaki Italia,kakak-adik,sedang tidur lelap."_Ahahahah...",_lagi-lagi mereka mendengarkan suara mengerikan itu,suara orang yang sedang ketawa kali mereka mendengar suara itu,adalah waktu mereka makan malam,dua hari yang lalu.

"_Fratello,menurutmu bagaimana pasta yang kubuat hari ini?",tanya seorang lelaki muda,bernama Feliciano Vargas."Hmm...enak,"balas kakaknya,Lovino Vargas."Memangnya kenapa?",tanya kakaknya."Nggak kenapa-kenapa,kok!Cuma nanya!",jawab adiknya,"dasar...",gumam kakaknya pelan._

"_Ahahahahah..."_

_Tiba-tiba,terdengar oleh mereka,suara orang tertawa,bagaikan seorang psyco._

"_Fratello,tadi kamu dengar,nggak,suara tadi?"tanya Feliciano,dengan nada yang sedikit berisi kekhawatiran."Nggak,suara apaan?Imajinasi lo aja,kali!",balas kakaknya."Ahh,iya...mungkin memang imajinasiku saja...",balas Feliciano dengan nada yang sedikit lebih Feli,_mungkin.

Yang membawa kita pada hari ini.

"Fratello!Fratello!Cepat,bangun!",kata Feliciano, sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan kakaknya yang sedang berapa kali badannya diguncangkan oleh adiknnya,kakaknya pun terbangun."Apa,brengsek?",bentak Lovino."Aku mendengar suara itu lagi!Tapi,kali ini lebih sinis lagi!",kata adiknya,sedikit ketakutan,dan sedikit bingung."Suara-ohh,maksudmu suara _itu_!Kan ,sudah kubilang,paling itu cuma imajinasi lo aja!",sebelum adiknya dapat membalas perkataan kakaknya itu,suara itu terdengar lagi,kali ini oleh kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"_Ahahahahah..."_

"Masih berpikir kalau ini imajinasiku?",kata Feliciano dengan saja saja,karena walaupun kedua kakak-adik ini kelihatan yah...tangguh,tapi sebenarnya mereka adalah penakut,yang gampang panik dalam situasi seperti ini.

_"AHAHAHAHAHAH...!"_

Suara itu mangkin mendekat,mangkin keras,dan kedua kakak-beradik itu pun mangkin panik.

"Chigigigigigi...",mulailah Lovino mengeluarkan suara khasnya itu,sangkin ketakutannya,sementara Feliciano hanya duduk di ranjangnya,merinding menoloeh kekiri sebentar,lalu ke kanan,lalu kembali lagi menghadap ke setelah ia menghadap ke setelah ia menghadap ke depan,muncullah wajah seseorang yang asing,berlumuran darah,dengan rambut putih seleher yang bergelombang,juga ternodai oleh darah, tertawa sinis tepat didepannya."A-aaa..."Feliciano kaget,dan badannya beku untuk sesaat,Lovino juga sama,setelah ia melihat muka setan itu ,setelah 10 detik kira-kira,barulah muka setan itu mendapat reaksi yang ia mau.

"**AAAAARGGHH!"**

Mereka teriak histeris,lalu beranjak dari ranjang mereka,dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan itu(untungnya mereka memakai piyama malam itu,jadi ga malu waktu lari.).Muka setan itu hanya menetap di tempatnya,menoleh ke belakang sejenak,lalu menghilang.

"Hah...hah...kamu tidak apa-apa,fratello?",tanya Feliciano,"hah...hah...nggak apa-apa,kok.",kata kakaknya,lalu ia bertanya,dengan nada yang keras"APAAN TUH TADI?BABI,BIKIN TAKUT AJA!"

"Sudahlah,fratello, cari aja tempat lain untuk tidur malam ini.",balas adiknya,berharap untuk menenangkan kakaknya sedikit."Ya udahlah,yang penting dapet tempat buat ,JANGAN SAMA POTATO,ATAU TOMATO BASTARD!NGERTI?",kata Lovino dengan sangat lantang."Ya,baiklah.",balas pun pergi untuk mencari tempat untuk tidur.

_-bersambung(to be continiued)-_

**Author**:Yaks,selesailah prolougenya!

**Alfred** :Lha,kok cepet banget?TERUS,KOK THE VARGAS BROTHERS DAPET BAGIAN YANG LEBIH BANYAK DARI PADA GUE?

**Author**:dasar,diem lo,ga usah banyak bacot.

**Alfred** :'njing.

**Author**:fuck you.

**Kiku** :udah,lah!Cecilia-chan,nanti saya dan yang lainnya dapet bagian,ga?

**Author**:Iya, anggota G-8,nanti ikut semua,pastinya,dengan beberapa karakter lain.B-

eberapa dari mereka aku tetapkan sebagai korban.

**Gilbert**:jangan bilang salah satunya gue lagi!gue yang awsome ini!

**Arthur**:udah,ga usah banyak bacot anyway ,review,please!(atau nggak gue kutuk lo semua jadi tai!)


	2. Chapter 2

Paranormal investigation ala para nation.

Maaf, ya, di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang salah! Masalahnya, waktu mau di upload, terus di preview, banyak yang kurang! Terus waktu di periksa lagi (abis dibenerin), salah lagi(tau nih, apa guenya yang salah, atau emang laptop gue yang error). ada juga, sih kesalahan yang dibuat author,sangkin groginya nulis cerita ini (jangan dianggap sebagai alasan karena ini fic pertama saya! Jari-jari saya aja lagi gemetaran sekarang!)

Yaks, ga usah banyak bacot, nih chapter selanjutnya!

Lupa,warning:sedikit kemungkinan OOC, terus sedikit kemungkinan yaoi, dan gore. Rating may go up, and typo.

Disclaimer:Hetalia belongs to Mas Hidekaz, karakternya hanya saya pinjam.

S'lamat menikmati!

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Murderous spirit.**_

Dua hari setelah kejadian aneh itu (kakak-beradik Vargas masih tidak berani kembali ke rumah mereka, dan akhirnya tidur di hotel), seorang laki-laki albino datang mengunjungi rumah kakak-beradik Vargas itu, tidak mengetahui sama sekali akan kejadian mengerikan itu, dan sambil bepikir tentang mabuk-mabukan nanti malam, tanpa disadarinya sudah sampai di depan rumah kakak-beradik italia itu. Ia pun mengetuk pintunya sekali.

"Oi, kalian,ada di rumah?". Pertanyaan yang bodoh, mereka sudah pergi dua hari yang lalu, Gilbert! Ia pun membuka pintu masuk ke rumah itu. Tidak dikunci. 'Aneh, biasanya masih dikunci pintu rumah mereka kalau masih jam segini', pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, dengan bodohnya ia malah tetap memasuki rumah itu.

Oke, time skip sebentar, lalu kita akan kembali ke adegan ini.

* * *

Seorang lelaki blond baru bangun dari tidurnya. Seorang lelaki Jepang juga berada di dalam kamarnya, Honda Kiku. "Ng? Kau kenapa,Kiku?," tanya lelaki blond itu. "L-L-Ludwig... s-san...s-s-saya b-baru saja mendapat berita buruk...tentang G-Gilbert...," jawab lelaki Asia itu, sambil gemetaran. "Gilbert? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?," jawab Ludwig, sedikit bingung. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sebentar, ia pun mengatakannya,"G-Gilbert...sudah meninggal dunia..."

"A-tunggu,Gilbert...meninggal dunia?"

"Ya..," kata Kiku pelan. Dan Ludwig langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, bersiap-siap untuk hari ini, lalu segera pergi keluar rumahnya, lalu menaiki mobinya, dan sebelum ia dapat menyalakan mobilnya, Kiku berteriak,"Ludwig-san,tunggu! Aku akan ikut denganmu!," lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, dan keduanya pun pergi.

* * *

Oke, beginilah kejadiannya.

Ingat waktu Gilbert dengan bodohnya masuk ke rumah kakak-beradik Vargas itu? Yah...setelah ia masuk, mulailah terjadi kejadian aneh di sekitarnya.

"BRUKKK"

Tiba-tba, pintu dibelakangnya tertutup. Dengan keras. Waktu ia mencoba membukanya, ternyata pintu itu terkunci. Ia pun mendobrak pintu itu, tapi apa daya? Pintu itu sudah terkunci dengan sendirinya, dari luar. Padahal, waktu mereka lari, Feliciano membawa kunci itu bersamanya. Kunci rumah mereka selalu ada di genggaman Feliciano. Dan, singkat cerita, Gilbert bertemu dengan wajah berlumuran darah itu, tapi, kali ini badannya kelihatan seluruhnya, memakai baju mewah berlumuran darah, memegang pisau yang siap untuk membunuh. Badan Gilbert beku. Dan,belum apa-apa, ia telah dimultilasi. Pertama, dadanya ditusuk, lalu tangannya dipotong, setelah itu kakinya, diikuti dengan bagian tubuh, sekaligus organnya yang lain. Darah berceceran di mana-mana, dan setan itu menjilat pisaunya yang berlumuran darah itu, membiarkan tubuh Gilbert yang sudah terpotong-potong berbaring di tempatnya, lalu menghilang, menunjukan wajah yang berkata wah-aku-senang-sekali-dengan-hasil-kerjaku!

Yang membawa kita pada hari ini.

* * *

Ludwig berdiri di depan pintu, badannya beku dan gemetaran, hanya dapat melihat kakaknya yang telah diselimuti selimut berwarna biru. Darah kental berceceran di mana-mana. "Ludwig...," kata Kiku,

"apa kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanyanya. Suatu pertanyaan yang konyol! Sudah pasti ia sedang bersedih!

Tanpa adanya respons dari pertanyaannya, Kiku pergi membiarkan Ludwig sendirian.

"GYAAA!"

Teriakan yang histeris terdengar dari luar.

Ternyata 2 anggota Bad Touch Trio datang ke "TKP" itu, dan dari jauh mereka sudah dapat melihat tubuh teman mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Ya,tuhan...," gumam Francis. "GILBERT!," teriak Antonio. Mereka berdua syok setelah melihat teman mereka, yang telah mati secara tragis.

* * *

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Gilbert pun disemayamkan. Terdengar tangisan di mana-mana, termasuk Elizabetha, yang sebenarnya, membenci Gilbert yang sok awsome itu. "Dasar bodoh...dasar...bodoh...," kata Elizabetha, dengan tersekat-sekat, sekaligus menahan tangis, tapi akhirnya menangis juga. Roderich hanya diam, sambil mengelus-elus punggung Elizabetha yang sedang menangis, berharap untuk menenangkannya sedikit. "Sudahlah, relakan saja kepergiannya. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang.," kata Roderich , yang akhirnya mau berbicara juga.

Kakak-beradik Vargas juga datang, menyesal karena tidak memberi tahu Gilbert akan setan yang berada di rumah mereka. "Ini semua salah kami,Ludwig...tolong maafkan kami berdua...," kata Feliciano, dengan suara yang penuh rasa penyesalan. "Bukan salahmu,kok. Kalian juga baru dua kali, kan, melihat setan yang kemungkinan telah membunuh kakakku itu," balas Ludwig, yang kebetulan sedang berdiri di sebelah mereka. "Iya,Feliciano-kun, ini bukan gara-gara kamu, jadi tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Kiku, "kau juga, Lovino-kun. Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri," lanjut Kiku, mencoba untuk menghibur mereka. , Mereka hanya terdiam. Setelah pemakaman itu selesai, semua orang yang hadir di pemakaman itu membicarakan tentang siapa yang kemungkinan telah membunuh Gilbert.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan investigasi paranormal di rumahnya Feliciano?," kata Alfred.

"Hah? Bego, kau sungguh percaya akan gosip itu?," balas Arthur, dengan nada yang arogan, "tapi,waktu itu kan dia sendirian di rumah mereka! Tak ada orang sama sekali di dalam sana, selain dia," balas Alfred dengan nada yang arogan juga. "Memang benar, apa yang dikatakannya," kata seseorang yang berasal dari Swiss. Vash Zwinglli,yang juga datang ke pemakaman itu, bersama adiknya, Lillia Zwinglli. "Tidak ada jejak kalau memang ada orang lain di sana, selain Gilbert sendiri," lanjut Vash dengan nada yang serius. "Iya, benar. Rumahku memang tidak dikunci, tapi tidak ada yang mau masuk ke dalam sana," kata Lovino, dengan nada yang juga serius,"LHA, KOK KAMU MALAH MENDUKUNG APA YANG TELAH DIKATAKAN MOTHERFUCKER INI?," teriak Arthur, tidak mau menerima fakta bahwa apa yang telah dikatakan lelaki Amerika itu benar.

* * *

Setelah argumen yang lama, akhirnya tercapailah keputusan mereka.

"Ya, lakukanlah apa maumu," kata Arthur, yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Oke. Tapi,kalau mau melakukan investigasi paranormal kan tidak boleh terlalu banyak yang boleh ikut. Yang pasti, kamu ikut juga, Arthur," kata Alfred, dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

"HAH, KOK AKU JUGA IKUT?," balas Arthur, lalu dibalas lagi oleh Alfred,"lha, kan kamu kan satu-satunya yang bisa melihat hantu di sini," kata Alfred dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit optimis.

Feliciano melihat jamnya sebentar, dan tanpa disadari, sudah jam delapan malam(pemakaman Gilbert dimulai jam 5 sore), lalu Feliciano berkata,"bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ini besok?"

Semuanya diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju, dan mereka semua pun bubar.

_-bersambung(to be continiued)-_

Gi mana? Sadis? Atau alay?

Maaf, ya buat fansnya Gilbert, tolong jangan marahi atau kutuk saya!*digamparinjuga*

Gilbert: BABI, GUE LAGI YANG DIJADIIN KORBAN! KORBAN PERTAMA, LAGI!

Author:Ahh, shut up, fucker!

Alfred:udah, lo dua ga usah banyak bacot! Review,please!


	3. Chapter 3

Paranormal investigation ala para nation.

Makasih, ya atas reviewnya!

Memang, masih banyak kesalahan yang saya buat(sangkin groginya), tapi saya udah mulai tenang kok, sekarang.

Yaks, nih chapter selanjutnya!

Warning :sedikit kemungkinan OOC, terus sedikit kemungkinan yaoi, dan typo,sekaligus gore.

Disclaimer:Hetalia belongs to Mas Hidekaz, karakternya hanya saya pinjam.

S'lamat menikmati!

Chapter 2

* * *

_**That spirit claims it's 2nd victim.**_

Sudah dua hari setelah pemakaman Gilbert. Sejak saat itu, hujan terus turun, mengiringi kesedihan akan kepergiannya. Di rumahnya, seorang laki-laki Canadian terbaring di atas ranjangnya, sudah tidak menangis, tapi masih belum bisa menerima kepergian kekasihnya itu. Karena tidak tahan lagi sendirian di rumahnya, ia pun pergi ke rumah kakaknya,Alfred. Setelah sampai, pintu rumahnya pun diketuk beberapa kali, lalu dibukakan oleh kakaknya.

"Hai, Mattie. Gi mana kabarmu," tanya Alfred sambil membiarkannya masuk. Matthew hanya terdiam, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pun masuk ke rumah kakaknya, lalu duduk di sofa.

"Sengsaralah, hidupku sekarang...," kata Matthew yang akhirnya mau juga berbicara.

"Ehh, jangan gitu, dong. Kalau kamu terus kayak gini, nanti dia juga ga akan senang di alam sana. Lagian, kan sekarang dia sudah ada di tempat yang lebih baik," balas kakaknya, mencoba untuk menghiburnya. "Hmm...yah, benar sih, apa katamu," balas adiknya, sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk senyum. "Boleh aku nginap di rumah kamu,"tanya Matthew, yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang daripada waktu dia tadi datang. "Lha, kok tiba-tiba minta nginep di rumah aku ," tanya Alfred, sedikit bingung akan apa yang telah diminta adiknya itu. Biasanya, kalau adiknya lagi sedih seperti ini, dia minta untuk ditinggal sendirian. "Nggak, pengen aja. Emangnya ga boleh," balas adiknya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Alfred menjawab,"ehh, ng-nggak, kok, kamu boleh nginep di sini!"

"Makasih, ya, kak...," jawab Matthew dengan singkat, dan ia beranjak dari sofanya, pergi ke kamar yang kosong untuk tidur. Alfred hanya dapat melihatnya, bingung akan tingkah laku adiknya yang aneh itu.

"_Hihihih..._"

Terdengarlah oleh dia, suara seseorang ketawa sinis, mirip dengan suara tertawa yang didengar Feliciano dan Lovino, tapi suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada yang terdengar di rumahnya Lovino, terdengar seperti perempuan, tapi masih kedengaran seperti suara laki-laki juga. "Apaan, sih? Dari kemarin...suara itu aja yang kedengaran ama gue tiap malam...," gumam Alfred, sambl berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Yah...paling bukan apa-apa, kok...atau...ahh, nggak, mana mungkin," lanjutnya.

* * *

Jam 12 malam.

Matthew Williams tertidur dengan pulas di atas ranjangnya. Tunggu...bukannya tertidur pulas, sih, tapi sedang bermimpi buruk. Di mimpinya, ia sedang dipotong-potong, mulai dari lehernya ditusuk, lalu pisaunya didorong sampai ke dada, membuat suatu celah, mulai dari lehernya sampai ke dadanya, lalu pembunuh keji itu mengambil pita suaranya, lalu segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam lehernya, lalu menusuk lambungnya, dan mendorong pisaunya sampai ke daerah usus, lalu mengambil organ-organ yang dapat ia ambil, dan memotong kedua tangannya, dan juga kakinya(harusnya dia sudah mati, tapi anehnya, di dalam mimpi itu, dia masih hidup), barulah pembunuh itu mencabut jantungnya Matthew secara paksa, lalu memakannya, dan pada saat itu juga, barulah Matthew mati.

Paginya, Alfred pergi membangunkan Matthew, tapi waktu ia membangunkannya, Alfred tidak mendapat respons. Ia mencoba mengguncangkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak mendapat respons juga.

"Mattie, ayo cepat bangun," kata Alfred dengan panik, mencoba untuk membangunkannya, lalu, entah kenapa, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tidak ada. "Ya Tuhan, Mattie...,"gumam Alfred.

'_Shit, what am I going to do? It's not like I can call Francis, what am I going to say to him,"yo, Francis, Mattie's dead!...No way...ugh...I think I'll call Yao..,' _pikir Alfred, lalu ia lari ke bawah, dan dengan tangan yang gemetaran, ia memencet nomor teleponnya Wang Yao.

* * *

"Tut...tut...tut..klik," telpon itu pun diangkat oleh Yao.

"Ni hao m-," kalimat itu pun terpotong ketika ia mendengar napasnya Alfred yang tidak beraturan, terdengar seakan ia sedang panik. "Alfred, ada apa, aru," tanya Yao, yang mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Yao! Mattie...dia...dia...," balas Alfred , yang sedang panik.

"Alfred, tunggu, tenang dulu, aru! Ngg...coba tarik napas dalam-dalam dulu, aru," kata Yao, mencoba untuk menenangkannya, dan Alfred menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Yao.

"Nah, begitu...oke kamu sudah tenang, kan, sekarang, aru," tanya Yao,"ya, sudah...," balas Alfred yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Oke...sekarang , coba kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Matthew, aru," kata Yao, yang tadi juga ikut-ikutan panik, tapi sudah tenang sekarang.

"Begini...Matthew...dia ...dia sudah...meninggal..."

Keduanaya terdiam.

Yao langsung menutup teleponnya, dan hanya diam di depan teleponnya.

"Matthew...sudah meninggal, aru," gumam Yao, lalu pergi dari kamarnya(teleponnya ada di kamarnya), lalu segera pergi ke ruang tamu.

Kebetulan, hari ini, Kiku dan yang lainnya sedang berada di rumahnya Yao, jadi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk memberi tahu mereka semua akan kematiannya Matthew.

"KIKU, ARU," teriak Yao dari lorong menuju ke ruang tamu. "Ngg? Ada apa, Yao," tanya Kiku, dengan suaranya yang datar, seperti biasa.

"Aku...baru saja mendapat kabar...tentang Matthew...," jawab Yao, sambil gemetaran,"apa," balas Mei Chan.

"Matthew...dia sudah meninggal dunia...," jawab Yao.

Semuanya terdiam sesaat, lalu Yong soo bekata,"bohong...dia 'dah meninggal?"

"Iya," jawab Yao,"aku tadi baru saja dikasih tahu Alfred."

Time skip

* * *

Setelah kira-kira 10 jam di pesawat, akhirnya mereka sampai di Amerika, dan setelah sampai, mereka langsung pergi ke rumahnya Alfred.

Sampainya di sana, Yao langsung pergi ke kamarnya Matthew, hanya untuk melihat tubuh tak bernyawanya, yang telah diselimuti kain hitam. "Ya Tuhan, aru...". "Alfred-san," teriak Kiku dari depan kamar.

"Ya ampun...". Hanya itulah yang dapat dikatakan oleh Kiku, setelah ia melihat mayatnya Matthew Williams.

"Dasar...berarti memang benar apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini...memang ada hantu di rumahku, dan hantu itu telah membunuh Mattie...," kata Alfred, dengan nada yang serius. "Alfred-san, jangan terlalu cepat memutuskan siapa yang membunuh dia. Mana tahu dia meninggal secara alami," balas Kiku, dan Alfred membalasnya dengan berkata,"coba, raba tubuhnya.". "Apa," tanya Kiku. "Coba raba tubuhnya, dan pencet bagian perutnya," jawab Alfred dengan nada yang lantang.

Dan Kiku pun meraba tubuhnya Matthew(Cuma bagian atasnya, nggak sampai bawah).

"...ngg? Kok ...bagian perutnya...terasa hampa," tanya Kiku.

"Masih berpikir kalau ia mati secara alami," tanya Alfred," ngg...tidak, sepertinya ia tidak mati secara—gah!"  
Saat Kiku memencet bagian perutnya yang dipotong(dalam mimpinya Matthew), sebuah celah terbuka, dan Kiku melihat kalau organ-organ yang seharusnya ada di daerah itu telah diambil.

Aneh, kenapa hal yang terjadi di mimpi bisa terbawa ke dunia nyata?

-_bersambung(to be continiued)_-

Wah, endingnya ngeggantung banget...terus ceritanya ga jelas...maklum, autor lagi ga mood(semoga aja pada nangkep ceritanya.)

Kiku: Wah,wah...dasar author ga niat...

Author: Lo, diam aja lo.

Matthew: yah...gue lagi yang jadi korban ke dua...

Yao: udah, ga usah banyak bacot, aru('dah dibilangin beberapa kali, ya Tuhan, aru...)

Anyway, please review, dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan di chapter ini.

p.s. Tolong, JANGAN GAMPARIN SAYA, FANSNYA MATTHEW! *digaplakinjuga*


	4. Chapter 4

Paranormal investigation ala para nation.

Maaf, ya kalau chapter sebelumnya ga jelas, karena, seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, saya lagi ga mood. Tapi, akan saya usahakan agar chapter yang ini lebih jelas lagi daripada chapter sebelumnya.

Nih, chapter selanjutnya!

Warning: sedikit kemungkinan OOC, sedikit kemungkinan yaoi, dan gore, dan typo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Mas Hidekaz, karakternya hanya saya pinjam.

S'lamat menikmati!

* * *

Chapter 3

_**The 3rd victim, and the investigation starts**__**(p.1).**_

"A-apa ini? Organ-organnya telah diambil? Tapi...tidak ada bekas potongan sama sekali," kata Kiku, terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"M-mungkin..a-apa y-y-yang d-dikatakan oleh Alfred b-benar...m-mungkin memang h-h-hantu y-yang telah me-membunuhnya...," ujar Mei, sambil gemetaran, ketakutan. "Mungkin..," balas Kiku,"bagaimana, Alfred-san," tanya Kiku, dan dibalas oleh Alfred,"nanti, lah...kupikirkan dulu..."

"Boleh kita nginap di rumahmu," tanya Yao,"ngg...ya sudah, lah," jawab Alfred," Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku sendirian dulu...," lanjutnya. Yao dan saudara-saudaranya pun meninggalkan kamar.

Di ruang tamu, mereka hanya diam, ada yang menatap ke lantai, ada yang menatap ke jendela, sedangkan Mei Chan masih gemetaran.

"Kamu kenapa, Mei? Kedinginan," tanya Liu, yang dari tadi diam terus.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," balas Mei Chan

"Tapi, kok kamu gemeteran gitu? Masih ketakutan, ya," tanya Yong Soo,"A-apa-apaan, kamu? Diam saja, kau," balas Mei Chan, dengan nada yang lantang.

"Sudah, lah. Kalian berdua diam saja," kata Yao, dan mereka berdua pun diam.

* * *

Jam 11 malam, di Italia.

Antonio, yang jam 9 tadi pergi mengunjungi rumah Vargas bersaudara(mereka akhirnya berani juga kembali ke rumah),memutuskan untuk menginap di sana malam ini.

Dan sekarang, ia sedang tidur.

"_hihihihihih..._"

Terdengarlah suara orang yang ketawa sinis itu olehnya, yang spontan membuatnya terbangun.

'Apaan tuh tadi? Kayaknya...tadi ada yang ketawa,' batinnya. Ia pun pergi keluar kamarnya, dan menuju ke ruang tamu( ga jelas alasannya kenapa ),dan di tengah pejalanan, suara itu terdengar lagi olehnya, kali ini lebih keras lagi.

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, dan saat sudah mau sampai di ruang tamu, ia melihat setan yang telah membunuh temannya itu. Dan, singkat cerita, Antonio pun dibunuh, sama dengan cara Gilbert dibunuh oleh setan itu.

* * *

Pagi harinya.

Kebetulan, pagi ini, yang bangun duluan adalah Lovino, dan setelah ia bangun ia langsung menuju ruang tamu.

Sampainya di sana, ia melihat jasadnya Antonio, yang sudah terpotong-potong di lantai, darah menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya. Lovino pun langsung pingsan-ralat-teriak histeris, dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya, membangunkan Feliciano, yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Oi, cepat bangun! Feliciano," kata kakaknya, sambil mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya itu, mencoba untuk membanunkannya. Dan akhirnya, Feliciano terbangun.

"Apa, fratello," balas adiknya, masih setengah ngantuk.

"Antonio...dia...ah, sini kamu! Ikut saja denganku," jawab Lovino, dengan panik.

"Ah, fratello, ada apa? Kok kamu sampai panik gini," Tanya adiknya, sambil ditarik kakaknya ke ruang tamu. Sampainya di sana, diperlihatkanlah jasadnya Antonio, yang sudah dipotong-potong, darahnya berceceran di mana-mana.

"ANTONIO NII-SAN," teriak Feliciano, histeris.

Lalu, sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya Feliciano. Bagaimana sang pembunuh bias masuk ke rumahnya?

Ia ingin menanyakannya pada fratellonya, tapi ia pun juga tahu kalau ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, jadi dia diam saja.

* * *

Sehari kemudian, setelah kejadian itu, keduanya pun disemayamkan. Francis tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman itu, karena tidak tahan melihat tubuh kedua temannya yang telah meninggal secara tragis. Alfred masih menghadiri pemakaman itu, karena ingin melihat adiknnya untuk terakhir kalinya, ia juga sedang memeluk Arthur, yang sedang menangis di sebelahnya.

"Dasar goblok…kenapa kamu tidak menolongnya tadi malam," Tanya Arthur, sambil nangis.

Alfred hanya terdiam, rasa menyesalnya kini mangkin mendalam setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Alfred lalu mencium jidat Arthur dengan lembut(untung Elizabetha tidak ada di sini, kalau iya, kita nggak tahu gimana reaksinya kalau melihat adegan ini), lalu ia berkata,"maaf, aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi…lagian, tadi malam ia tidak dikejar atau apa…ia tertidur sepanjang malam itu." Arthur kembali diam, begitu juga dengan Alfred.

* * *

Setelah pemakaman, semuanya pun langsung membicarakan akan siapa yang telah membunuh Matthew, dan Antonio, tapi mau membicarakannya sampai kapanpun, mana mungkin akan ketemu pelakunya, kan? Apalagi, pelakunya adalah hantu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Feliciano bekata," bagaimana kalau kita melakukan investigasi paranormal, seperti yang dibilang Alfred waktu itu?"

"Hmm? Kamu serius, da," balas Ivan, yang selama seluruh argumen ini, diam," kamu sunguh mempercayai gosip itu sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Bukannya percaya lagi, kami sudah tahu kalau gosip itu benar," balas Lovino," tadi malam, ketika to-Antonio dibunuh, semua pintu sudah dikunci. Pembunuh itu tidak akan bisa masuk lewat manapun, yak kan," lanjutnya, dan dibalas lagi oleh Ivan,"lewat jendela?"

"Mana mungkin, jendela-jendela juga sudah dikunci tadi malam," jawab Feliciano.

"Bakiklah, kalau begitu. Kita lakukan saja investigasinya," balas Arthur. "Alfred juga mengatakan kalau tadi malam, ketika Matthew meninggal, ia sedang tidur," lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba, Kiku teringat akan apa yang ia temukan kemarin. Celah yang tebuka ketika ia memencet bagian perut Matthew, dan juga organ-organnya yang telah diambil.

"Uhh…ada yang aneh tentang kematian Matthew-san…," kata Kiku, sedikit ragu-ragu akan mengatakan ini pada yang lainnya, tapi ia tetap mengatakannya," ada celah yang terbuka ketika saya memencet bagian perutnya, dan juga organ-organ yang seharusnya berada di daerah itu telah diambil secara misterius..."

"Diambil secara misterius," kata Norge, yang kebetulan hadir juga di pemakaman itu, bersama anggota Nordic lainnya," misterius gimana," lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada bekas luka sayatan atau potongan sama sekali.," balas Kiku. Yang lainya langsung diam, termasuk Ivan.

"Jadi gimana," Tanya Alfred.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Ludwig, dan yang lainnya langsung mengangguk setuju.

" Oke, kalau begitu, tolong semuanya beritakan yang lainnya, dan suruh mereka bertemu di gedung konfrensi, besok," perintah Alfred, dan yang lainnya pun(termasuk Alfred sendiri), langsung menghubungi mereka yang tidak hadir di pemakaman, sekaligus bubar.

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, Arthur baru menyadari sesuatu.

Saat pemakaman, Alfred mencium jidatnya, dan saat ia menyadari itu, sifat Tsunderenya pun bangkit, dan ia langsung berteriak,"FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN HAMBURGER ASSHOLE," dan wajahnya merona, sampai warnanya jadi seperti tomat.

_-besambung(to be continued)-_

_

* * *

_

Ahh…AKHIRNYA,SELESAI JUGA!

Chapter ini gue selesain cepat-cepat, karena permintaan teman. Pasti nih chapter ga jelas.

Yah…sangkin malesnya, jadinya bagian ini gue bagi jadi dua bagian.

Kiku: wah….tambah ga niat aja deh, kamu.

Author: diem, anjing

Antonio: lha…FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE TOMATOES IN THE WORLD, WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE THIRD VICTIM!

Author:DIEM AJA LO SEMUA!

Anyway, review please? Dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan di chapter ini. Oh, ya. Liu itu Hong Kong( males mikirin nama, jadi aku pake aja, Liu.)

Dan untuk fansnya Antonio, TOLONG, JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!*digaplakinjuga*

p.s.(nih pesan ngaur banget, tapi bodo, lah)ada yang setuju ga kalau misterss+knive=Natalya Arlovskya a.k.a Belorussia?


	5. Chapter 5

Paranormal investigation ala para nation…

Hai, semuanya! Makasih, ya atas reviewnya.

Oke, aku kasih hint akan siapa yang bakal jadi korban selanjutanya. Hintnya: adiknya Netherlands.

Yaks, daripada banyak bacot, nih chapter selanjutnya

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Mas Hidekaz, karakternya hanya saya pinjam.

S'lamat menikmati!

Chapter 3.5

_**The third victim, and the investigation starts(p.2)**_

Di gedung konfrensi.

"Ngapain lo nyuruh kita ke sini, pagi-pagi gini," sahut Dwi, seorang perempuan dari Indonesia.

"Iya, aku ngantuk banget. Kakak, ayo menikah denganku," lanjut kau-tahu-siapa. Kebanyakan yang disuruh ke sini pada komplain, tapi karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Alfred ngamuk juga.

'BRAKK,' meja konfrensi pun hampir rusak, dipukulnya. Yang lain pun langsung diam.

"CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKERS JUST SHUT UP," bentak Alfred, dan yang lainnya( termasuk Arthur)langsung diam, melihat Alfred yang sedang _murka_. Dan akhirnya dia tenang juga.

"Maaf, ya. Emang, sebenarnya gue juga lagi lumayan stress belakangan ini," kata Alfred, meminta maaf.

"Sama depresi," lanjut Arthur.

"Iya…," balas Alfred. Ruangan itu pun langsung jatuh dalam keheningan. "Umm…Alfred-san…kamu bilang kalau ingin melakukan invesigasi paranormal tidak boleh terlalu banyak, kan yang ikut," kata Kiku," Ah? Uh…iya. Kita mulai saja pengelompokannya sekarang," jawab Alfred," baiklah, kelompoknya adalah sebagai berikut," lanjutnya.

"Yang akan ke rumah Feliciano dan Lovino: Ludwig,Liu, aku sendiri, Arthur, Ivan, Francis, dan Vargas bersaudara. Yang akan ke rumah aku: Van Houton, Dwi, Yao, Mei, Kiku, Roderich, Elizabetha, dan Yong Soo. Apa kalian sudah ingat kelompok kalian," kata Alfred," ya," sahut yang lainnya. "Baiklah, bagi yang tidak dipanggil namanya, mohon tunggu saja sampai investigasi selesai," lanjutnya. 'Sok…,' batinnya Vash.

"Investigasi akan dilakukan besok, jam 9 malam. Jadi, hari ini, kalian siap-siap," lanjut Alfred.

" Jadi, gue ikut, nih," Tanya Dwi.

"Iya," jawab Alfred.

'Babi, mana gue dikelompokin ama nih orang, lagi! Kampret…,' batinnya Dwi.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh bubar sekarang," sahut Alfred, dan yang lainnya pun langsung bubar.

Di rumahnya…

Arthur memutuskan untuk nginap di rumahnya Alfred untuk hari ini.

Saat di rumahnya, keduanya hanya diam. Mereka berdua, secara kebetulan duduk bersebelahan.

Melihat Alfred yang sedang depresi, Arthur pun mencium bibirnya Alfred(ga tahu, apa gara-gara mabuk, karena, mereka sekarang lagi minum)," H-HEY, NGAPAIN KAMU? DASAR ORGIL," kata Alfred, sambil teriak-teriak, lalu Arthur memeluknya dan berkata" Nggak kok, Cuma pengen aja," balas Arthur , lalu ia berkata dalam bahasa Inggris," seeing you depressed like this…kind of makes me sad, too. Besides, we have to be ready for tomorrow, so shake that feeling off, already!"

"Yeah, I guess your right…," balas Alfred, lalu mencium Arthur lagi, kali ini di bibirnya.

Di rumahnya Yao…

"Ge ge, kenapa aku harus ikut," Tanya Mei," nggak tahu, tuh, Tanya aja si Alfred," jawab Yao.

" ngg…kak…tehnya…," sahut Liu, sambil menunjuk ke arah tehnya Yao,"ah, makasih,ya, Liu," balas kakaknya.

"oh, ya, kamu tadi ikut timnya siapa," tanya Yao," timnya Alfred," jawab Liu," memangnya kenapa," lanjutnya.

"Ahh, tidak. Cuma mastiin aja. Kalau begitu, kamu hati-hati, ya," balas kakaknya.

" Baiklah, kakak juga, ya," balas Liu.

Di rumahnya Ludwig…

Ludwig hanya berdiri di dalam kamar kakaknya malam itu, mengingat akan kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya saat masih kecil, mulai dari saat Gilbert menemukannya, dan memberinya namanya itu, sampai saat ini. "ve…Ludwig," ada suara yang memanggil dia, dan sepertinya suara itu milik Feliciano.

"Ngg? Apa , Feliciano," Tanya Ludwig.

"Ah, tidak. Cuma mau lihat, kamu lagi ngapain," jawab Feliciano," memangnya kamu sedang apa," lanjutnya.

" Nggak, Cuma nginget masa lalu aja," jawab Ludwig.

"Ohh… ini kan udah jam 12. Kamu harusnya tidur sekarang," sahut Feliciano.

"ahh,ya. Selamat malam," balas Ludwig.

Besoknya, sore harinya

"ARTHUR BANGSAT!" Peter memanggil Arthur, dengan panggilan yang biasa ia pakai untuk memanggilnya.

"Iya, ada –PETER, KAMU SEDANG APA DI SINI,"tanya Arthur, kaget melihat adiknya bisa sampai di Amerika, sendirian.

"Memangnya kenapa," balas Peter,"kamu...bagaimana-ah, nggak jadi. Dan berhenti memanggil aku Arthur bangsat," balas Arthur lagi, sambil membiarkan Peter masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah masuk dalam rumah, Peter melihat Alfred sedang siap-siap untuk investigasi malam nanti.

"Wah, kalian sedang siap-siap buat apa," tanya Peter.

"Memangnya kenapa," tanya Arthur," ah, tidak, Cuma nanya," balas adiknya.

"Nggak boleh tahu, kamu," kata Alfred, sambil menyusun alat-alatnya.

"Ahh, kasih tahu, dong! Masa, sama adik sendiri, nggak kasih tahu," balas Peter," nanti nyebar, lagi," balas Alfred, tapi Peter melihat peralatan yang sedang Alfred susun, dan ia langsung tahu.

"Wahh, kalian akan melakukan investigasi paranormal, ya," sahut Peter. Sungguh, dia itu memang adik yang menyebalkan...

Di suatu hotel di Italia, malam harinya, jam 8.30 malam...

"Oke, apakah kalian sudah siap," tanya Ludwig.

"Ya," sahut yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu,sekarang kita ke rumahnya Feliciano," kata Ludwig, yang kelihatannya sedikit bersemangat melakukan investigasi ini.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, ikut kami," perintah Lovino, yang kelihatannya ketakutan, tapi mencoba menutupinya. Mukanya Arthur merona, setelah ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam, ketika ia dan Alfred sedang minum.

Di suatu hotel di Amerika...

"Apa kalian sudah siap," tanya Yao," ya," sahut yang lainnya.

"Ge ge, kenapa aku harus ikut," tanya Mei," Udah, ga usah komplain, ikut saja," balas Yao.

"Oh, ya...ada yang tahu tidak rumahnya Alfred di mana," tanya Roderich," saya tahu, di mana rumahnya, Roderich-san, jadi tolong yang lainnya ikut saya," jawab Kiku.

'Heh...kayak kita ga tahu rumahnya di mana...,' batin kakak dan adiknya.

Oke, kita pertama ke tempatnya Feliciano dulu.

Sesampainya di rumah Feliciano, mereka tidak langsung masuk, tapi mempersiapkan diri, dan peralatannya dulu, di luar. Kamera-kamera infra red ditaruh diluar, sedangkan beberapa kamera infra red disisakan untuk dipakai di dalam, sekaligus juga menunggu sampai jam 9 malam.

Sekarang ke rumahnya Alfred.

Yao kelihatan khawatir. Mungkin karena Liu, yang melakukan investigasi juga, tapi di tempat yang lain. Apalagi, tempat itu jauh dari Amerika, di belahan bumi yang lain, malah.

"Aduh, Liu gimana ya, keadaannya sekarang? Jangan-jangan tuh anak ngapain, lagi, sekarang...," gumam Yao, sambil berdiri di depan rumahnya Alfred.

"Ge ge, kamu tidak apa-apa," tanya Mei, yang mulai sedikit khawatir akan keadaan kakaknya sekarang. Walaupun ia membenci Yao, sebenarnya Mei tetap menaruh rasa sayang kepadanya, tapi jarang menunjukannya.

"Roderich, apakah benar ini tidak apa-apa? Aku punya perasaan ga enak...," tanya Elizabetha, merasa sedikit tidak enak akan investigasi ini.

"nggak apa-apa, kok. Paling itu Cuma perasaan kamu aja," balas Roderich.

"GYAAA, RODERICH EDELSTEIN," ada yang teriak dari depan pagar rumah. Ternyata Yong Soo," MANA PERALATAN YANG LAINNYA," lanjutnya.

" Udah dipasang. Terlambat, kamu," jawab Roderich.

"Ahh,tai," gumam Yong Soo.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya jam menunjukkan jam 9 malam di kedua tempat.

Mereka, pun memulai investigasi mereka.

-_bersambung(to be continiued)_-

Gimana, gaje, alay, atau apa?

Sori, ya ga ada gore untuk chapter ini dan yang sebelumnya. Masalahnya, otak saya lagi kosong.

Oke, yang pasti, beberapa orang(kecuali Arthur, Alfred, dan Vargas bersaudara, serta Ludwig) akan mati dalam investigasi.

Silahkan memberi saran/ide akan bagaimana saya akan membunuh mereka lewat review( mohon, ya! Oh, ya, sama kasih tahu cara yang sadis banget, ya! Sama gagasan buat yaoi. Pairingnya...terserah, yang penting harus melibatkan orang-orang yang ikut dalam investigasi.)

Anway...R&R,'kay!


	6. Chapter 6

Paranormal investigation ala para nation.

GAH! NIH CERITA PASTI GA JELAS DEH, MENURUT KALIAN! i'm facing a FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK(sort of like that, I suppose).

Lagi kosong otaknya, tapi bagi yang komen, dan memberikan saya ide akan gore, terima kasih banyak(mungkin saja gorenya alurnya tidak selambat yang kalian minta...dan...tidak terlalu seru...)

Yaks, nih chapter selanjutnya!

Warning: sedikit kemungkinan OOC, yaoi, gore, dan typo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chapter 4

* * *

_**Gilbert...he's...**_

Jam menunjukan jam 9 malam di kedua tempat, dan rombongan-rombongan itu pun langsung masuk.

Di rumahnya Lovino...

"Ve...seram banget di sini," kata Feliciano, sambil memasuki rumahnya itu.

"Ya, iyalah, namanya juga investigasi paranormal," balas Alfred, mengingatkan Feliciano kalau ini adalah investigasi paranormal, dan memang seharusnya seram.

Liu hanya diam, sambil mengikuti yang lainnya masuk ke dalam rumah, ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang yang lewat dari bawah tangga. Matanya pun langsung membelak.

"A-apaan tuh tadi," tanya Liu,"Apaan? Kamu tadi lihat ada yang lewat," balas Arthur,"Ah, tidak..." balas Liu.

"Huh...ya sudahlah, kalau begitu," gumam Arthur, ketika ia melihat siluet yang sama, kali ini terlihat dengan jelas. Siluet itu memiliki rambut yang acak-acakan, tapi masih sedikit rapi, memiliki postur yang sedikit kekar, tapi mirip Feliciano dan Lovino, dan memakai 'Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross' di kerah bajunya. Siluet itu...itu Gilbert! Orang yang telah ditemukan meninggal secara tragis, dimultilasi oleh hantu yang menghuni rumah itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi...bagaimana mungkin Gilbert berada bersama-sama mereka sekarang, sedangkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah dikubur?

Atau mugkin dia-

"Ahh...itu...itu 'kan...Gilbert," gumam Arthur, seiring ia berjalan dengan yang lainnya ke ruang tamu, yang lainnya tidak peduli akan apa yang ia katakan.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka mempersiapkan alat-alat yang akan dipakai di dalam rumah.

"Apakah benar ini tidak apa-apa? Aku punya perasaan tidak enak tentang semua ini," sahut Ludwig, sekarang merasa ragu untuk menjalankan investigasi ini. Ya, iya, lah! Mana tahu hantu yang telah membunuh Gilbert akan membunuh mereka juga, satu per satu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok," balas Alfred, dan (tidak tahu kenapa), karena ucapan itu, akhirnya Ludwig langsung tenang(sedikit, tapi masih tegang). Mereka pun mulai membagi anggota-anggota kelompok menjadi beberapa regu kecil, satu regu akan menyelidiki satu tempat.

"Oke, aku dan Arthur akan ke ruang makan," kata Alfred.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku dan Ivan akan ke dapur, dapur kalian lumayan besar, kan," sahut Francis.

"Oh, tidak terlalu besar, kok, kami akan ke beberapa kamar di lantai dua. Ludwig, maaf menyuruh-nyuruh, tapi sebaiknya kamu ke ruangan yang ada di lantai satu, yang belum diambil orang lain, pastinya," sahut Feliciano.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, sekali-sekali disuruh sama kamu. Dan maksud kamu ke ruangan yang belum diambil orang lain," kata Ludwig,"maksudnya...umm...ruangan yang masih belum dipilih untuk diselidiki orang lain," jawab Feliciano.

"Lalu...aku ikut dengan Ludwig," tanya Liu,"nggak, dong! Kamu tetap di sini, kan harus ada yang memantau kamera-kamera kita, kan," balas Alfred.

_'Yah, aku lagi yang disuruh tinggal di sini! Mana nih rumah hantunya pembunuh! Matilah aku_,' batinnya Liu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, bisakah kita memulai investigasi ini," tanya Ludwig, rasa semangatnya akan investigasi ini kembali lagi.

"Ya, kita mulai saja sekarang," balas Alfred, mereka semua pun pergi ke ruangannya masing-masing.

"Ingat, ya Liu, pantau kamera-kamera dari sini," kata Alfred, kembali mengingatkan Liu akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

* * *

Liu's POV

Aku telah disuruh memantau kamera, dan secara terpaksa, aku melakukan itu, walau memang, sebenarnya aku sangat takut.

"Dasar, kenapa aku lagi yang disuruh mantau kamera, ditinggalin sendirian, lagi! Kan seram..." ku bilang kepada diriku sendiri. Saat sedang melihat ke salah satu monitor yang menunjukan kamera ke-5, aku tiba-tiba melihat seorang gadis, yang lumayan mirip dengan Van Houton.

Ternyata Estell.

Aku langsung menghela napasku. Apa yang dilakukan Estell di sini? Atau dia belum diberitahu tentang investigasi ini? Mataku langsung membelak ketika aku melihat suatu figur yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Figur apa itu? Tunggu, itu kan-,"

"AAARGH!"

Suatu teriakan histeris terdengar dari monitor kamera-5, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung pergi ke halaman depan, hanya untuk melihat Estell sedang dipotong-potong, dan siluet itu.

Gilbert.

* * *

End of Liu's POV.

"_Was ist es, Estell? Krank, oder_," kata 'Gilbert', dan Liu tidak dapat mengerti apa yang telah 'ia' katakan, karena ia mengatakan itu dalam bahasa Jerman, dan ia pun tidak mau tahu. Tangannya satu telah dipotong, dan tangannya yang satu lagi baru akan dipotong. Pisau yang Gilbert pegang, langsung menusuk ke tangannya Estell, darah segar keluar dari lukanya, diiringi oleh teriakannya yang begitu keras, sangking sakitnya, dan Gilbert mengeluarkan pisaunya, lalu menjilat sedikit darah yang keluar dari luka yang telah dibuatnya itu. Selanjutnya, Gilbert mulai memotong tangannya, dan dengan pelannya ia menggerakan pisau itu melalui tangannya Estell, darah keluar lagi dari lukannya itu. Tangannya Estell yang sebelumnya telah dipotong mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah, sehingga, waktu tangannya yang satu lagi masih dipotong, ia mati karena kekurangan darah(karena lumayan banyak juga darah yang keluar dari luka tikaman di sekujur tubuhnya).

"_Hmpfh! War dies nur tot sein. Langweilig,"_ kata Gilbert, sekali lagi dalam bahasa Jerman, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang.

"_Ah, hallo, Liu. Sie sehen das alles? __D__as ist gut. Heh ... nun zu denen, die im Hause sind, und auch der Narr Alfred, wenn du am Leben zu bleiben, raus aus diesem Haus, dass zu lassen. Wenn nicht, werde ich Sie eins nach dem anderen zu töten, verstehst du__," _kata Gilbert, lagi-lagi dalam bahasa Jerman, dengan nada yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang bersukacita, tapi juga seperti seorang psyco, yang haus darah, sinis, dan siap untuk membunuh.

Liu hanya terdiam di sana, melihat ke dalam matanya Gilbert yang berwarna merah darah, dan ke Gilbert itu sendiri, yang kelihatannya, dan sudah pasti, haus darah.

"_Verstehen, Liu,_" kata Gilbert, dan Liu langsung mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti, dan hantunya Gilbert langsung menghilang.

Liu langsung berlari kembali ke dalam rumah, ingin menemui orang pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya setelah melihat Gilbert, Ludwig.

"BRAKK," Liu langsung membuka pintu ke kamar tidur tamu, dan menemukan Ludwig di sana.

"Ludwig! Aku tadi baru saja...hah...hah...melihat...hah...Gilbert," kata Liu, dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. Matanya Ludwig pun langsung membelak.

"Apa? Tapi, kakak kan sudah meninggal, bagaimana mungkin ia berada di sini sekarang," tanya Ludwig," kalau tidak percaya, ikut dengan aku," balas Liu, dan dengan itu, ia lansung pergi menuju halaman depan, dan Ludwig tepaksa ikut.

Sesampainya di sana, badannya Ludwig langsung beku, melihat jasadnya Estell yang telah dipotong-potong.

"_Mein gott... was ist passiert? Mein Bruder hat das getan? Aber wie kann? Oder ... er hat ein Wächter im Haus gewesen_," gumam Ludwig, dan Liu tidak dapat mendengar apa yang telah dikatakannya.

"Maaf, tapi kamu tadi bilang apa, Ludwig," tanya Liu.

" Ya Tuhan..apa yang telah terjadi? Kakakku yang telah melakukan ini? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Atau...dia telah menjadi penunggu di rumah ini," balas Ludwig, menerjemahkan apa yang telah ia katakan barusan.

"Mungkin saja...kau mau melanjutkan investigasi ini," tanya Liu.

"J-Ja...," balas Ludwig, yang mulai sedikit ketakutan.

-_bersambung(to be continiued)_-

最後に、同様に終了...私はこの挨拶書き込みのためにひらがなを使用する理由がわからない...再び同じ狂った日本語を書いている。私は今のところ言うことができるすべてだGaje。とにかく、私は以前も言ったように：作家のブロックを。脳が再び空（再びので、明らかにそうコック如く、言う？）

R＆Rが、大丈夫：この馬鹿の著者からの最後のメッセージはありますか?

Translation:

akhirnya, selesai juga... gak tahu, kenapa aku pake hiragana buat nulis salam ini...lagi gila aja sama bahasa Jepang. Gaje, cuma itu yang bisa gue bilang untuk sekarang. Lagian, kayak yang aku bilang tadi: Writer's block. Otak lagi kosong( kok jadi ga jelas ya, lagi bilang apa?)

Pesan terakhir dari author bego ini: R&R, oke?

Translation 2:

German terms:

_Was ist es, Estell? Krank, oder= ada apa, Estell? Sakit, ya?_

_Hmpfh! War dies nur tot sein. Langweilig= Hmpfh! Baru segini saja sudah mati. Membosankan!_

_Ah, hallo, Liu. Sie sehen das alles? das ist gut. Heh ... nun zu denen, die im Hause sind, und auch der Narr Alfred, wenn du am Leben zu bleiben, raus aus diesem Haus, dass zu lassen. Wenn nicht, werde ich Sie eins nach dem anderen zu töten, verstehst du__= ah, halo, Liu. kamu menyaksikan semua itu? baguslah. heh...sekarang beritahu kepada mereka yang berada di rumah itu, dan juga kepada si bodoh Alfred itu, kalau kalian ingin tetap hidup, segeralah keluar dari rumah ini. kalau tidak, akan kubunuh kalian satu per satu, mengerti? _

_ verstehen, Liu= mengerti, Liu?_


	7. Chapter 7

Paranormal investigation ala para nation.

Hi! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Maaf, ya, di chapter sebelumnya belum dikasih tahu Estell itu siapa.

Dia tuh Belgia(Belgium), Van Houton itu Belanda(Holland/Netherlands), dan Dwi itu Indonesia, negara tercintaku!

I'm still in my MOTHERFUCKING writer's block...*nangis sangking stressnya*

Mana lagi mid test lagi...tai. BABI!*mangkin jadi nangisnya*

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Warning: sedikit kemungkinan OOC, yaoi, dan gore, sekaligus typo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Mas Hidekaz, karakternya hanya saya pinjam.

S'lamat menikmati!

Chapter 5

* * *

_**The ghost of Matthew lingers in that home.**_

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Elizabetha berkata dalam hati, dengan bahasa negaranya sendiri,' _valós rendben van, ugye? Úgy érzem, nagyon jó ga ..__'_

"Ada apa, Elizabetha," tanya Roderich, yang mulai merasa khawatir akan kondisi perempuan ini.

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Aku...Cuma...agak sedikit khawatir, itu saja," jawab Elizabetha. Roderich hanya diam, dan secara tidak sadar, mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan.

"Baiklah, kita sudah memasang peralatan kita di luar. Sekarang, kalian ingin menyelidiki daerah mana," tanya Yao,"aku dan Elizabetha akan ke lantai dua. Kamu," balas Roderich,"aku dan Yong Soo akan ke beberapa ruangan di lantai satu," kata Yao,"bagaimana dengan kamu, Dwi," lanjutnya.

"Aku akan ikut dengannya ke basementnya Alfred," sahut Van Houton.

"Iya-eh-APA? SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU MAU IKUT KAMU," sahut Dwi," _je hebt geen andere keuze, toch? of je wilt even alleen te zijn_," balas Van Houton, dan Dwi akhirnya setuju.

" ya sudah, lah, ASALKAN! Kamu nggak ngapa-ngapain aku," kata Dwi.

"_ja, ja. Ik beloof, zodat je niet hekserij mij, ja_," balas Van Houton.

"_Ja, ach! maar, totdat je een belofte je te breken, je bent mijn echte hekserij_," balas Dwi, yang membuat Van Houton terkejut.

"_Oh, begrijp je de Nederlandse taal, in elk geval_," kata Houton.

"_basic, denk je, na zo'n lange tijd bezet, zal ik niet begrijpen van de taal van uw land? Je denkt dat ik dom ben?," _balas Dwi.

"grrr... 目前，已經，停！我不明白你說什麼！請不要讓我噁心頭，直到後來終於勃然大怒," kata Yao, memakai bahasa negaranya sendiri. Yang lainnya hanya diam.

"Ge ge, 目前，已經，停！我不明白你說什麼！請不要讓我噁心頭，直到後來終於勃然大怒," kata Mei, sangking marahnya, sampai memakai bahasa Cina.

"huh...ya sudah, lah. Kalau begitu, Mei, kau yang memantau kamera dari sini," sahut Yao, akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang mereka semua mengerti. Amarahnya Mei pun langsung bergejolak, karena ia baru saja disuruh kakaknya, dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

"哎呀，基本！誰說過你的老闆我嗎？那個混蛋," balas Mei, lagi-lagi memakai bahasa Cina, karena marah.

"Santai, neng! Apapun, yang kau bilang tadi, aku nggak ngerti. Tapi, haruslah ada orang yang memantau kamera di sini," kata Dwi,"huh! Ya sudah, akan ku pantau kamera dari sini. TAPI, INI BUKAN KARENA PERMINTAAN KAKAK," balas Mei.

"Ya, ya. Ayo kita mulai kalau begitu," sahut Yao. "Oh, ya, Kiku, kamu mau menyelidiki daerah mana," tanya Yao.

Karena sedikit gergetan akan sikap kedua saudaranya itu, ia menjawab dalam bahasa Jepang,"それから、しばらくの間だけで台所に行くよメイちゃんを助けるためにここに戻ってくる。"

* * *

Roderich's POV.

Aku sedang menyusuri lorong di lantai dua, bersama Elizabetha. Ia kelihatan sedikit ketakutan, dan sangat khawatir. Aku langsung berkata dalam hati,'_ Ist es wahr, Elizabetha sollte mich hierher einladen? Oder ... oh je, wie, was? Was hat er mich fragen nach Hause gehen? oder-,_'

"Roderich, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kata-kata tersebut langsung membuatku sadar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," ku balas perkataannya itu, walau sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir. Khawatir akan dia, dan juga yang lainnya.

Sekaligus rumah ini.

Ya, rumah ini. Katanya, yang membunuh Matthew adalah hantu yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Apa mungkin, hantu yang sama juga akan mencoba untuk membunuh kita?

Rumah ini diselubungi aura jahat, yang membuatku sedikit mual(nggak tahu kenapa ).

"Elizabetha, kamu tidak apa-apa? Atau kau mau pulang saja," akhirnya aku menanyakannya.

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Dan siapa bilang aku mau pulang," Elizabetha menjawab pertanyaanku, dan kali ini ia tidak kelihatan ketakutan, malah ia kelihatan bersemangat.

Atau ia hanya mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya?

"GYAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan histeris dari seseorang. Sepertinya itu Mei, dan sepertinya ia telah melihat sesuatu.

"Mei, ada apa," ku tanya ke dia, setelah sampai di bawah. Badannya Mei gemetaran hebat, mungkin ia memang telah melihat _sesuatu_. Apakah itu hantu penghuni rumah ini?

"R-Roderich? K-kamu k-keluar sebentar, deh...ada...ada sesuatu di luar," dia berkata dengan suara yang gemetaran. "Baiklah. Elizabetha, kau tinggal di dalam saja," ku katakan kepada Elizabetha, tapi ia tidak mau.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut denganmu keluar," ia membalas perrkataanku itu.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo."

End of Roderich's POV.

* * *

Roderich dan Elizabetha lari keluar, dan mereka disambut dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Jasad sesorang terbaring di tanah, beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah dipotong. Karena gelap, mereka hanya dapat melihat tubuh itu, tapi saat Roderich berjalan menuju jasad itu, ia dapat melihat muka jasad itu.

Itu...

Itu kan-

_Kathyusha!_

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Atau, sama seperti Estell, ia tidak diberitahu tentang investigasi ini?

Roderich tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu hanya, kalau sampai Ivan tahu kalau kakaknya ini mati, apalagi dengan cara yang tragis seperti ini, ia pasti ngamuk, sampai kira-kira semua orang dibalang pipa sampai mati. Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat Roderich mual, dan juga karena baunya.

Bau amis darah segar yang menyengat, benar-benar membuatnya mual.

Lalu ia melihat siluet seseorang berjalan dari pagar rumah menembus lewat pagar itu, lalu menatap Roderich dan Elizabetha dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Ahh, hello, Roderich, Elizabetha," kata siluet itu. Suara itu terdebgar sedikit..._familiar._ Suara seperti orang yang sedang berbisik, tak salah lagi. Hantu itu-

Matthew.

-_bersambung(to be continiued)_-

* * *

Ya Tuhan, tolonglah saya...writer's blockku mangkin parah...*lo pikir penyakit*

Maaf, ya...cahpter ini pendek banget...soalnya udah malem...just wanna satisfy you guys, and make up for the delays I've made...so I made this quick...

Gak tahu kenapa dialognya aku buat dalam bahasa negara masing-masing...lagi gila bahasa asing.

Oh, ya, Kathyusha=Ukraina(Ukraine).

Anyway, R&R, kay! Mohon!

Translations:

_Hungarian terms:_

_valós rendben van, ugye? Úgy érzem, nagyon jó ga ..__'=_ _beneran gak apa-apa, nih? perasaanku beneran ga enak.._

_German terms:_

_Ist es wahr, Elizabetha sollte mich hierher einladen? Oder ... oh je, wie, was? Was hat er mich fragen nach Hause gehen? oder-_ _apakah benar Elizabetha harus ku ajak ke sini? Atau...ya ampun, gimana, ya? apa dia ku ajak pulang saja? atau-_

_Dutch terms:_

_je hebt geen andere keuze, toch? of je wilt even alleen te zijn = __kamu nggak punya pilihan lain, kan? atau kamu mau di sini sendirian?_

_ja, ja. Ik beloof, zodat je niet hekserij mij, ja =_ _ya, ya. aku janji, jadi kamu jangan santet aku, ya._

_Ja, ach! maar, totdat je een belofte je te breken, je bent mijn echte hekserij=_ _Iya, ah! tapi, sampai kau ingkar janji tadi, ku santet beneran kau!_

_Oh, begrijp je de Nederlandse taal, in elk geval_ = _oh, kamu ngerti bahasa Belanda, toh._

_basic, denk je, na zo'n lange tijd bezet, zal ik niet begrijpen van de taal van uw land? Je denkt dat ik dom ben =_ _dasar, kamu pikir, setelah sekian lama dijajah, aku gak akan ngerti bahasa negaramu? kau pikir aku bodoh?_

_Chinese terms:_

_目前，已經，停！我不明白你__說什__麼！請不要讓我噁心頭，直到後來終於勃然大怒 =_ _UDAH, UDAH, BERHENTI! AKU NGGAK NGERTI APA YANG KALIAN SEDANG BICARAKAN! Tolong, JANGAN BUAT AKU SAKIT KEPALA SAMPAI NANTI AKHIRNYA NGAMUK!_

_目前，已經，停！我不明白你__說什__麼！請不要讓我噁心頭，直到後來終於勃然大怒 =_ _sudah, diam kau! berisik nian di dalam sini!_

_哎呀，基本！誰__說過__你的老闆我嗎？那個混蛋 =_ _ARGH, DASAR! SIAPA YANG BILANG KAMU BOLEH MENYURUH-NYURUH AKU? DASAR BAJINGAN!_

_Japanese terms:_

_それから、しばらくの間だけで台所に行くよメイちゃんを助けるためにここに戻ってくる。__= aku akan ke dapur saja sebentar, lalu kembali ke sini untuk membantu Mei-chan._


	8. Chapter 8

Paranormal investigation ala para nation.

Yah...chapter sebelumnya nggak ada yang review...nggak apa-apa, lah, nih chapter selanjutnya!

Chapter ini kemungkinan dialognya akan memakai bahasa asing, sama seperti chapter sebelumnya (biasa, gila bahasa) kalau ada kesalahan baik di chapter sebelumya atau chapter ini, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Google Translator.

Warning: Gaje, sedikit kemungkinan OOC, dan yaoi, bahasa (karena ada Romano), dan typo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik mas Hidekaz, karakternya hanya saya pinjam.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

_**The curse that lies in those two houses p.1.**_

Kembali ke rumahnya para Vargas bersaudara.

Arthur dan Alfred sekarang sedang menuju ke ruang makan, yang lumayan besar, dan berada di dekat dapur, yang cukup jauh dari pintu masuk. Arthur berada di belakangnya Alfred (tumben). Mereka baru akan memasuki ruang makan, ketika tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya Alfred.

"Ngg? Ada apa, Ar-" kata-katanya Alfred langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat Arthur yang sekarang sudah berada di depannya.

"Hmm? Kamu sedang apa, Alfred," tanya Arthur, ketika ia melihat tingkah laku Alfred yang aneh itu.

Jadi, kalau itu bukan tangannya Arthur, berarti itu tangannya siapa?

Alfred menoleh ke belakang, dan ia melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya itu. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi ia melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Gilbert.

* * *

Arthur's POV

"G-Gilbert? Tapi dia kan-" aku langsung berhenti berbicara ketika siluet itu menghilang.

Gilbert... tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Dia kan sudah meninggal, ditemukan telah dimultilasi beberapa hari sebelum kita melakukan investigasi ini.

"Arthur, itu tadi siapa? Jangan bilang itu benar-benar Gilbert, lagi?"

Tentu aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena aku hanya melihat dia sekilas. Lalu, aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Sepertinya itu Liu.

"Ada apa, Liu?"

"Arthur...aku...kita tadi melihat Gilbert." Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal ia menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Dan kalian sebaiknya keluar sebentar... ada sesuatu yang kalian harus lihat." Dari perkataan Ludwig itu saja, aku sudah mendapat perasaan yang tidak enak. Sesuatu di luar?

Kita pun pergi ke luar rumah, dan melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Jasadnya Estell yang telah dipotong-potong, tergenang darah, dan... apa itu di pundaknya? Sidik jari? Atau aku salah lihat? Aku berjalan menuju jasadnya Estell, dan menganalisa pundaknya. Ternyata memang benar, itu sidik jari.

Tapi sidik jari siapa?

End of Arthurs POV

* * *

Arthur dan Alfred langsung kembali ke dalam rumah, setelah melihat jasadnya Estell., dan melanjutkan investigasi mereka. Liu dan Ludwig pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalau sampai Houton tahu tentang ini, kira-kira reaksinya gimana," tanya Liu kepada Ludwig. Mau tahu kenapa mereka sekarang sedang berada di ruang yang sama? Itu karena, setelah kejadian tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan investigasi ini bersama, tapi hanya sebentar, karena Liu harus terus memonitori kamera.

"Ga usah nanya lagi. Udah pasti nanti dia ngamuk. Estell adiknya, kan," balas Ludwig, menjawab pertanyaannya Liu.

"Ya, Estell adiknya," jawab Liu. Mereka pun langsung terdiam, sambil menyusuri koridor, kembali ke ruamg tamu.

* * *

Ivan's POV

Saat ini, kami sedang berada di ruang makan, melakukan sesi EVP.

"Ivan, tolong jelaskan tentang sesi EVP ini." Pertanyaan Francis itu langsung membuat aku marah. Aku sudah berapa kali menjelaskan kepadanya tentang sesi EVP ini? 5 kali! Coba, 5 kali sudah ku jelaskan dia tidak mengerti juga!

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Dan, Francis pun langsung ketakutan. Mungkin sekarang ia akan berhati-hati jika mau menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Kamu sana, yang mulai."

"Ah, ga mau! Kamu aja sana, yang mulai duluan!"

"Mau kukutuk lagi?"

"Ya udah, sini alatnya!" Francis langung mengalah, dan aku memberikan alatnya kepada dia.

Kita pun mulai mengajukan bebereapa pertanyaan.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang memegang pundakku. Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin, jadi sempat kukira itu Natalya. Tapi ada yang aneh.

Hening sekali.

Biasanya, pasti dia mengatakan "kakak, ayo menikah denganku" dengan seringai khasnya itu. Tapi saat ini hening. Dan tiba-tiba tangan itu bergerak ke leherku. Saat tangan itu sudah memegang leherku, aku langsdung menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata, tangan itu bukan tangannya Natalya, tapi tangan orang lain.

Seorang albino berambut putih.

Gilbert.

End of Ivan's POV.

* * *

Sekarang ke rumahnya Alfred lagi.

"M-Matthew?" Roderich dan Elizabetha terkejut melihat Matthew sedang berdiri di sana (ya iyalah, dia juga udah mati! Gimana nggak kaget?)

'Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia sudah mati?' Roderich bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Suprised that I'm here?" 'Matthew' bertanya pada mereka, dan keduanya hanya diam, melihat jasadnya Kathyusha, dan kembali ke arahnya 'Matthew'. Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan dia, dan 'Matthew' menghilang begitu saja. Roderich dan Elizabetha masih berdiri di tempatnya mereka.

"Roderich! Elizabetha! Kalian sedang apa di sini?" terdengar suara teriakan dari pintu masuk.

Ternyata itu Yong Soo, dan Yao.

"Yong- hey, kalian jangan ke sini!" teriak Roderich kepada mereka, tapi mereka keburu melihat jasadnya Kathyusha.

* * *

Yao's POV

Mataku langsung membelak ketika melihat jasadnya Kathyusha. Jujur saja, bukan hanya karena jasadnya, tapi juga karena membayangkan reaksinya Ivan, kalau sampai melihat kakaknya yang sudah dipotong-potong ini.

Kita hanya diam di tempat, lalu Elizabetha mengusulkan," sebaiknya kita menguburkan tubuh ini."

"Tapi di mana," kutanya kepadanya.

"Di mana saja, lah! Dari pada ketahuan Ivan, terus kita semua dibalang pipa. Mending yang mana?" jawab Elizabetha.

"Ya sudah, lah. Di halaman belakang saja." Akhirnya aku mengalah juga kepadanya, dan kita membawa tubuhnya Kathyusha ke halaman belakang, lalu menguburkannya.

End of Yao's POV.

* * *

Sekarang, kita kembai ke rumahnya Vargas bersaudara.

Arthur dan Alfred sekarang sedang melakukan sesi EVP di ruang makan. Mereka sudah mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan, tapi masih banyak pertanyaan yang berada di dalam pikiran tentang arwah yang beberapa waktu yang lalu telah menampakan diri di hadapan mereka, dan kelihatan seperti Gilbert.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tanyakan itu kepada mereka?" Alfred tanya kepada Arthur.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja. Siapa tahu, mungkin tadi kita salah lihat," jawab Arthur, tapi sebenarnya sekarang dia sudah tahu pasti kalau itu Gilbert, karena dialah satu-satunya lelaki albino yang dia tahu.

Setelah beberapa waktu melakukan sesi EVP, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai dua, menemani Feliciano, dan Lovino.

-_bersambung(to be continiued)_-

* * *

Maaf, maaf! Chapter ini pendek banget! Gara-gara kehabisan ide, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membagi chapter ini menjadi 2 bagian. Biasa, writer's block. Dan maaf karen abanyak sekali POV-nya!

R&R, kay? Dan tolong kasih ide buat saya (dan cara nyelipin usuk yaoi gimana dan di adegan mana!)


	9. Chapter 9

Paranormal Investigation ala para nation.

Makasih banyak atas reviewnya! Sekarang, nih, chapter selanjutnya!

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, dan sebenarnya cara saya menyelipkan adegan USUK ini dikasih tahu oleh Black Yuki (makasih banyak, Black Yuki chan!)

Warning: Bahasa, gore, sedikit kemungkinan OOC, yaoi, dan typo.

S'lamat menikmati!

* * *

Chapter 8

_**The curse that lies in those two houses p.2**_

Masih di rumahnya para kakak-beradik Vargas

Arthur dan Alfred bergegas ke lantai 2, dan memulai lagi investigasi mereka di sana. Saat akan ke kamarnya Feliciano dan Lovino, mereka mendengar seseorang memanggil mereka.

Ternyata Lovino.

"Oi, kalian berdua coba ikut aku sebentar, deh," sahut Lovino.

"Ada apa," tanya Alfred.

"Udah, ikut saja denganku," balas Lovino, sambil menyeret mereka berdua ke kamar tidur tamu.

Sesampainya di sana, Feliciano memperlihatkan suatu buku yang ia temukan di kamar itu. Tidak tertulis apa-apa di cover buku itu, tapi didalamnya terdapat tulisan seseorang yang susah dibaca.

"Kalian bisa baca ini, nggak," tanya Feliciano kepada Alfred dan Arthur.

"Hmm... nggak, tulisannya susah banget dibaca. Eh, Alfred. Tulisan kamu kan jelek, tuh. Bisa nggak kamu baca ini," tanya Arthur.

"Dasar... sini, mana bukunya," balas Alfred, kesal. Ia mencoba membaca tulisan itu, tapi hanya ada satu kalimat yang dapat ia baca di halaman terakhir buku itu.

"Jangan pernah pergi... ke... basement rumah... ini. Maksudnya," kata Alfred setelah membaca kalimat itu.

"Basement rumah ini? OH! Maksudnya, tempat yang pintunya di dapur kita itu," kata Feliciano.

"Mungkin," balas Lovino.

"Hmm...menurut kalian apakah- eh, Arthur di mana," kata Alfred, saat menyadari bahwa Arthur sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka.

"Lha, dia ke mana? Arthur!" sahut Lovino.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mereka pun langsung berpencar mencari Arthur. Alfred langsung pergi ke lantai satu, sedangkan Feliciano dan Lovino mencari di lantai dua.

"GYAA!"

Seseorang terdengar teriak dari arah dapur. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Alfred langsung pergi ke arah dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat suatu pintu yang sudah dibuka. Apakah pintu itu mengarah ke basement rumah ini? Alfred tidak tahu, tapi ia tetap memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam sana, ia melihat Arthur terbaring di lantai, badannya beku dan penuh luka. Alfred langsung menghampiri Arthur. Ia pegang bahunya Arthur, Arthur terkejut, dan secara refleks langsung menonjok Alfred tepat di mukanya.

"Oww... sakit tahu! Eh, kenapa kamu? Kok wajah kamu pucat gitu," tanya Alfred, setelah melihat Arthur yang wajahnya sangat pucat. Arthur mundur sedikit ke belakang, menghindari tangannya Alfred yang hampir memegang dia.

"Oi, kamu kenapa," tanya Alfred, mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"J-jangan," kata Arthur,"jangan dekati aku!" teriaknya. Dia pun berdiri, dan lari.

Setidaknya, itulah niatnya.

Baru saja dia akan berdiri, tapi tangannya langsung dipegang Alfred. Biasanya Alfred tidak dapat membaca situasi, tapi ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Arthur sekarang, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu pernah terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Malah, Arthur justru lebih panik dari sekarang. Alfred tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi untuk membuat Arthur jadi panik seperti itu pada waktu itu, tapi ia tetap berusaha menenangkannya. Segala sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan seseorang untuk menenangkan seseorang telah dilakukan Alfred, tapi Arthur tetap saja panik, atau mungkin jadi lebih panik lagi dari yang tadi. Alfred tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional lagi, karena telah menjadi panik sendiri. Akhirnya, ia melakukan sesuatu yang menurut dia adalah hal terakhir yang dilakukan seseorang untuk menenangkan seseorang.

Dia menciumnya.

Secara paksa, ia mencium Arthur, dan akhirnya Arthur tenang juga, walau sedikit shock, tapi yang penting sudah tenang. Alfred langsung menetapkan trik itu sebagai cara menenangkan Arthur yang terakhir. Sampai sekarang, Alfred masih mengingat kejadian itu, termasuk juga hal terakhir yang ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Arthur.

Dan secara paksa (seperti waktu itu), ia mencium Arthur untuk menenakannya, dan sepertinya berhasil, walau hasilnya sama seperti dulu, tenang tapi masih sedikit shock. Arthur langsung tersadar, dan bukannya marah seperti biasa, malah berterima kasih.

"Makasih, Alfred," kata Arthur kepada Alfred, wajahnya merona seperti tomatnya Antonio.

"Ya, ya sama-sama. Jangan sampai kau membuat aku mencium kamu lagi!" kata Alfred, tegas.

"I-iya, maaf" balas Arthur, sedikit gagap. Alfred langsung menolong Arthur berdiri, dan menolongnya jalan, karena Arthur sudah terlalu takut untuk melangkah satu langkah pun, dan badannya beku. Ya iya, lah, orang dia hampir dibunuh hantu!

* * *

Oke, kembali ke rumahnya Alfred.

"Aru, capek juga ngubur seseorang," kata Yao, sesudah mengubur jasadnya Kathyusha yang sudah terpotong-potong. Lalu, Kiku memanggil mereka.

"Yao-san, kamu bisa baca buku ini, tidak?" tanya Kiku pada Yao.

"Lha, kenapa nanya aku buat baca buku itu? Baca saja sendiri," balas Yao.

"Tapi, buku ini tulisannya susah dibaca. Aku udah nyoba membaca buku ini berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja nggak jelas," jawab Kiku.

"Oh, gitu. Ya sudah, mana bukunya?" tanya Yao.

"Ini," balas Kiku, memberikan buku itu pada Yao. Yao mencoba membaca buku itu, tapi hanya satu kalimat dalam buku itu yang bisa ia baca.

"_Saya sekarang bersumpah, kalau saya jadi mati besok, rumah ini akan saya hantui sampai akhir zaman."_

Mereka berdua langsung beku untuk sesaat, lalu berpikir.

Apakah ini suatu kutukan yang telah dijatuhkan ke kedua rumah yang sedang mereka selidiki sekarang?

-_Bersambung(to be continiued)_-

* * *

YES! CLIFFHANGER!

Oke, abaikan yang di atas. Maaf kalau updatenya lama, kayaknya writer's blockku kambuh*lo pikir penyakit*

Ceritanya ga jelas, maaf. Dan... kayaknya salah, nyelipin yaoinya.

Yah, itu saja dariku. R&R, 'kay?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Maaf, lama updatenya. Writer's blockku mangkin parah! Saya nggak mau banyak bacot, jadi inilah chapter selanjutnya.

Warning: Slight bit of OOCness, yaoi, gore, typos and misstypos, gaje, dan bahasa.

Disclaimer: Sampai kiamat dunia pun, Hetalia milik Mas Hidekaz.

Edit: Saya membuat sedikit perubahan, karena ada beberapa hal yang salah. Ga ada perubahan ke ceritanya, sih, jadi bagi yang udah baca... just ignore it.

S'lamat menikmati!

* * *

Chapter 9

_**6th victim: A god damned brat.**_

Di suatu apartemen di Italia...

Peter tertidur lelap ketika suatu perasaan membuatnya tiba-tiba terbangun. Dia merasa seuatu terjadi pada kakaknya itu. Ya, mereka sering berantem, tapi yang namanya kakak-adik, kan walau sering berantem juga tetap saling sayang. Peter sebenarnya sekarang mau pergi ke rumahnya Feliciano, tapi masih sedikit ragu akan keputusan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, dan melupakan perasaan tidak enak itu.

Tapi, anehnya ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Perasaan bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada kakaknya, walau ia mencoba melupakannya, tetap tidak bisa tersingkir. Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan lagi, ia akhirnya pergi ke rumahnya Feliciano.

* * *

Kembali ke rumahnya Vargas bersaudara.

Alfred mendudukan Arthur di kursi ruang tamu (akhirnya mereka dapat sampai di ruang tamu. Dalam 'perjalanan' mereka, Arthur memegang lengan bajunya Alfred dengan erat), dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak P3Knya Feliciano (anehnya mereka menaruhnya di ruang dapur)

Setelah kembali dari dapur, Alfred langsung mengobati luka-lukanya Arthur. Ternyata, lukanya parah juga. Banyak luka sayatan di tangan dan kakinya, tapi ada juga luka tusukan yang lumayan dalam di dadanya.

_Tap tap tap_

Alfred dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Langkah itu pun terdengar mangkin cepat, sampai akhirnya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berlari, bukannya jalan.

Dan tiba-tiba suara langkah itu tidak terdengar lagi.

"Alfred!"

Seseorang terdengar memanggil dia. Suara itu terdengar familiar. Bukan suaranya Matthew, tapi. Dan suara langkah itu terdengar lagi, kali ini dari arah suara itu tadi berasal, lorong yang menuju ke ruang tamu dari pintu depan rumah.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara melangkah itu pun mangkin cepat, tapi bukannya mendekat malah menjauh.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Peter sudah mendekati rumahnya Feliciano. Malah, ia sudah berada di depaan gerbangnya. Peter membuka gerbang rumahnya Feliciano. Aneh, tidak dikunci.

Setahu dia, kalau seseorang menjalankan investigasi paranormal, gerbang atau jalan keluar dari manapun dikunci. Tapi, ia tetap memasuki rumah itu. Setelah berada di halaman depan rumah, tiba-tiba udara di sekitarnya dingin. Bahkan, Peter dapat melihat napasnya sendiri. Dan gerbang rumah tertutup dengan sendirinya. Peter langsung menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Seseorang, atau bisa saya bilang sesuatu mendekap dia dari belakang.

Peter spontan langsung mencoba memberontak, tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa kalau yang mendekapnya itu Gilbert, memegang pisau yang siap untuk membunuh Peter.

"_T__ch__...__ du schweigst, grundlegende ... NOCH!_" Kata Gilbert, tapi Peter tidak mengerti.

"_S__ein Bruder Arthur, huh? Du schläfst, mein Sohn. Guten Abend_" Kata Gilbert, dingin, dan ia langsung menyayat lehernya Peter, yang membuatnya mati seketika. Gilbert langsung melepas pegangannya pada tubuhnya Peter, dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Darah keluar dari lukanya Peter dengan deras, seperti air terjun, membuat seringainya Gilbert yang tadi sudah lebar, lebih lebar lagi. Dan tiba-tiba, ia langsung ketawa.

"_Hahahahahaha_, _töten keine Menschen nie gedacht, es fühlte sich so gut!__" _kata Gilbert, dan dengan itu ia langsung menghilang, membiarkan jasadnya Peter terbaring di tempatnya.

* * *

Sekarang ke rumahnya Alfred.

"Eh, jadi maksudnya..." Dwi tanya, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kiku mengenai kalimat yang ia telah temukan di buku yang ditemukan Yao.

"Berspekulasi jangan terlalu cepat, mana tahu itu cuma tulisan, dan bukan kutukan," kata Van Houten kepada mereka bertiga.

"_Dom! Al weet als dit, ja het is zeker een vloek, lah! Waar mogelijk, niet?_" kata Dwi, tiba-tiba dalam bahasa Belanda. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika menyadari hal itu.

"Yao-san, tadi kamu temukan bukunya di mana?" tanya Kiku pada Yao.

"Umm... di kamarnya Alfred. Kenapa," jawab Yao.

"Kita lakukan saja sesi EVP di sana. Bagaimana?" balas Kiku.

"Ya, sudah, tapi hanya dua orang saja yang boleh pergi," kata Yao.

"Kami saja yang pergi," kata Van Houten, dan langsung dipukul oleh Dwi.

"SIAPA BILANG AKU MAU?" teriak Dwi, tapi Van Houten langsung menyeret Dwi pergi. Yao dan Kiku mendengar Dwi mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa Belanda yang terdengar seperti "_Basic hond_"

"ARG!"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari lantai dua. Suara itu terdengar seperti suaranya Elizabetha. Yao dan Kiku pun langsung bergegas ke atas.

-_Bersambung(to be continiued)_-

* * *

Maaf chapter ini pendek banget, maaf nggak jelas, maaf membuat Anda menunggu BEGITU lama, tapi hasilnya Cuma kayak gini, maaf Author banyak bacot, maaf-PLAK-

Hajar saya sampai mati karena membuat Anda menunggu _BEGITU_ lama, tapi hasilnya malah **PENDEK**, _**GAJE**_, dan _**JAUH**_ dari memuaskan...*pundung di pojok kamarnya Author*

Huuu... writer's blocknya Author mangkin parah, ga ada inspirasi...

Yaks, karena ada bahasa asingnya, inilah translationnya:

_German terms:_

_T__ch__...__ du schweigst, grundlegende ... NOCH!_ _tch diam kau, dasar...DIAM!_

_S__ein Bruder Arthur, huh? Du schläfst, mein Sohn. Guten Abend__~=Adiknya Arthur, ya? Kau tidur dulu, ya nak. Selamat malam. (dalam hal ini, maksudnya Author menulis "nak" itu sebagai sapaan. Kan, Peter masih kecil)_

_Hahahahahaha_, _töten keine Menschen nie gedacht, es fühlte sich so gut!__=Hahahahahaha, nggak nyangka bunuh orang rasanya seenak ini!_

_Dutch terms:_

_Dom! Al weet als dit, ja het is zeker een vloek, lah! Waar mogelijk, niet?_ _BEGO! Udah tau kayak gini, ya sudah pasti kutukan, lah! mana mungkin, nggak?_

_Basic hond=Dasar anjing_

Anyway, R&R, 'kay?

p.s. Bagi yang bingung, Peter=Sealand.


	11. Chapter 11

Paranormsl investigation ala para nation...

Ya ampun, lama banget aku nggak update! Udah chapter sebelumnya hasilnya kayak gitu, yang ini pasti nggak karuan, deh...

Oke, chapter ini akan konsentrasi ke investigasi di rumahnya Alfred, tapi nanti ada sedikit tentang kelangsungan investigasi di rumahnya para Vargas bersaudara, jadi nggak usah khawatir. Oh, dan mungkin ada sedikit angst di sini? Nggak tahu, deh.

Oke, ini chapter selanjutnya!

Warning: OOC, gore, slight yaoi (kayaknya nggak lagi, deh..), typo, dan bahasa (Arthur dan Lovino, ingat itu! Dan kali ini, juga Matthew.)

Disclaimer : Hetalia sampai kiamat pun akan tetap milik Mas Hidekaz.

S'lamat menikmati!

Chapter 10

* * *

_**7th & 8th victims: Two of our members?**_

Masih di rumahnya Alfred

Yao dan Kiku bergegas ke atas, dan saat sampai, mereka melihat Mei-Chan, dan disambut oleh pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Di depan mereka, tubuh Elizabetha Herdevary, dan Roderich Edelstein terbaring di lantai, terpotong-potong, banyak luka sayatan dan tusukan, mata mereka tercongkel, dan organ-organ mereka terletak di sekitar mereka. Mei-Chan berdiri di depan jenazah mereka berdua, badan beku di tempat, dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Ia lalu jatuh ke lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, *sniff* kenapa harus ada korban lagi?" kata Mei-Chan, lalu ia menangis dengan kerasnya. Yao langsung pergi ke sisinya Mei-Chan, memeluknya dengan erat, sambil mengelus kepalanya, mencoba menenagkannya.

"Mei, sudah, nggak usah nangis, aru...," kata Yao kepadanya, lalu membantunya berdiri, dan membawa dia ke ruang makan.

Kiku masih berdiri di tempat, shock akan kejadian ini. Ia lalu mulai menghitung berapa korban yang telah diambil okeh kedua rumah ini. Pertama Gilbert, kedua Matthew, lalu Antonio, setelah itu Estell, kelima Kathyusha, dan keenam Peter... sekarang dua korban lagi; Elizabetha dan Roderich... kenapa mereka dibunuh dengan cara seperti-

Kiku langsung teringat oleh sesuatu, yang terjadi hampir 11 tahun yang lalu. Dua orang diculik, dan dibawa ke dua rumah yan berbeda, satu di Italia, yang satunya lagi di Amerika. Mereka dibunuh 2 hari setelah mereka diculik, dan tubuhnya belum tahu ditaruh di mana, polisi tidak dapat menemukannya. Para pembunuh itu ditangkap, dan dieksekusi 1 minggu setelah penangkapannya.

"Tunggu... kalau begitu, jangan bilang-"

"Hantu-hantu ini kemungkinan adalah anak-anak yang diculik 11 tahun yang lalu, dan pembunuh mereka!" Kata Kiku setelah sampai di ruang makan, dan mengumpulkan yang lainnya.

"Ha? Tahu dari mana, kau?" tanya Van Houten kepadannya.

"Coba kalian pikirkan lagi. Mereka dipisahkan dan dibawa ke dua negara yang berbeda, ya kan? Lalu dibunuh dua hari setelah penculikan? Dan dua negara itu adalah Italia dan Amerika, ya kan?" Kata Kiku kepada mereka.

"Iya juga, sih... tapi, bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini tempatnya?" Tanya Dwi kepadanya.

"Nah, sekarang coba kalian ingat-ingat deskripsi tempat dimana pembunuh itu ditemukan," kata Kiku.

"Oh, ya! Benar juga, kau, aru! Persisi seperti ini deskripsinya, aru," kata Yao setelah berpikir sebentar tentang deskripsi yang diberitahukan di TV ketika para polisi menemukan pembunuh kedua anak itu. Yang aneh adalah, mereka tidak dapat menemukan jenazah anak-anak itu.

"Oke, Mei-Chan, kau bilang kau lihat pembunuhannya, kan, aru? Maksudnya pembunuhannya Roderich dan Elizabetha, aru," Tanya Yao.

"Ya sudah," kata Mei-Chan, mengerti apa yang diinginkan kakaknya.

* * *

_Flashback (no one's POV)_

_Roderich dan Elizabetha sedang berjalan di koridor, lantai dua rumahnya Alfred. Mei-chan juga mengikuti mereka pada saat itu, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tenang-tenang saja, sampai satu titik di mana suatu siluet tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka._

"Hi, nice to see you again," _Kata siluet itu. Suara itu terdengar familiar, walau sebenarnya susah untuk didengar oleh Mei-Chan karena mirip seperti bisikan._

"_Siapa kamu? Kenapa kau mengincar kami?" Kata Elizabetha, panik, sekaligus marah. Roderich beku di tempatnya._

"What, you don't recognize me? I'm Matthew, bastards! Matthew Williams, that self proclaimed "hero's" brother!" _Mei-Chan juga beku di tempat persembunyiannya, di belakang meja yang ada pot bunganya._

_Tiba-tiba, Matthew langsung menikam Elizabetha di pundaknya, lalu menendangnya. Elizabetha memberontak agar bisa bebas, tapi tidak bisa karena kakinya Matthew menahannya di lantai, menginjaknya sekuat lalu menikam pergelangan tangannya Elizabetha, dan juga kakinya, agar ia tidak bisa bergerak._

"_AARGGH!" Teriaknya, sangkin sakitnya._

"_Elizabetha!" teriak Rodeich, tapi langsung dijatuhkan ke tanah dan ditahan oleh tangannya Matthew. Matthew langsung melepaskan kacamatanya Roderich, lalu menusuk matanya dengan jarinya. Ia bermain-main dengan matanya sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan jarinya, lalu memasukan pisaunya ke dalam matanya Roderich dan mencongkel kedua matanya keluar dengan paksa. Semua itu diiringi oleh teriakannya Roderich, yang membuat senyuman sinisnya Matthew mangkin lebar._

"_Roderich! *Gasp* lepaskan aku! MATTHEW, LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Elizabetha, walau sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa walaupun lepas, ia tidak akan bisa berlari lagi, tapi ia tetap harus memberitahu yang lainnya._

"_SHUT UP, BITCH!" teriak Matthew, dan tiba-tiba udara di sekitarnya menjadi dingin, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia lalu mulai memotong tangannya Roderich. Dengan pelannya ia menggerakkan pisaunya, sebuah pisau dapur yang begitu kecil, namun adalah alat penyiksaan yang paling tepat buat dia. Setelah beberapa lama, tangannya Roderich akhirnya telah dipotong. Matthew melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang satunya. Ia, anehnya, tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap kakinya, malah, ia langsung membuka bagian perutnya, dan dengan tangannya, menarik perut itu denagn pelan. Pertamannya tarikannya masih pelan, dan gengamannya masih tidak terlalu kencang, tapi mangkin lama, semangkin kuat, dan genggamannya mangkin beberapa kali menarik, perutnya Roderich terlepas juga, dan ia mati seketika, karena kehabisan darah._

"_Roderich? RODERICH!" teriak Elizabetha, histeris. Air mata mulai keluar, mengalir ke pipinya, lalu jatuh ke lantai. Matthew lalu menciumnya di jidatnya, lalu membisikan sesuatu di telianganya, sambil memposisikan pisaunya di pipinya Elizabetha._

"Hush, hush, little girl. Stop crying, and close your eyes, and this'll be over soon~"

_Pisaunya Matthew melukai pipnya Elizabetha, membuat goresan (atau sayatan) yang membuat pipnya berdarah sedikit._

_Hal yang sama yang ia lakukan pada Roderich pun dilakukan kepadanya._

_Mei-Chan menyaksikan semua itu, mulai dari matanya mereka dicongkel keluar dengan paksa, sampai organ-organ mereka dikeluarkan dari tubuh mereka dengan paksa. Ia melihat semua itu dengan ketakutan, gemetaran, tapi beku di tempat, bahkan tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya._

_Dan akhirnya semua itu selesai._

_Flasback-END_

* * *

"Dan kau tahu kelanjutannya seperti apa *sniff*," kata Me-Chan, setelah menjelaskan semua itu. Pada saat ini ia sedang menangis, gemetaran hebat, dan juga sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh Yao (yang sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak sering terjadi) agar dapat lebih tenang dalam menjelaskan cerita itu, sekaligus melihat _image _kejadian itu lagi.

"Ya, kami mengerti. Sudah, jangan nangis... apa kamu mau pulang saja, aru," kata Yao, tapi Mei tetap saja menangis, tidak mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan Yao.

"Yao-san, kalau boleh, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang melakukan sesi EVPnya?" tanya Kiku, dan Yao mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Aku di sini saja, dengan Mei, aru," balas Yao. Kiku mengangguk, dan langsung pergi. Houten dan Dwi melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekarang di rumahnya Vargas bersaudara.

Alfred baru selesai mengobati luka-lukanya Arthur, dan sekarang ia harus membalutnya. Penasaran akan apa suara yang tadi ia dengar itu, ia melakukannya dengan cepat. Pertama ia membalut luka-luka di dadanya. Pertamanya, ia kira satu roll pembalut yang ada di kotak P3K itu tidak cukup, eh, tapi masih ada sisa kira-kira setengah (ya ampun, berapa besar itu pembalut?)

Ia lalu membalut kedua tangannya Arthur, dan dia selesai. Ia lalu berdiri, dan mulai berjalan ke arah suara itu.

"Alfred? Kau kenapa?" tanya Arthur kepadanya, bingung, sambil mengikuti dia.

Saat mereka sampai di pintu depan, matanya Alfred langsung membelak.

"Peter...?"

* * *

-_bersambung(to be continiued)_-

Akhirnya, setelah kira-kira 1 bulan (aku mulai nulis ini yah kira-kira bulan Juni, lah...hehe...*BUAGH*)

Kiku: Wah, mangkin ga niat... ckckck, parah juga kau jadi Author...

Author: Apa banget, da! Coba liat berapa fic belum kelar dan masih jauh dari kelar yang gue punya? Mungkin memecahan rekor di FF!

Kiku: Salah sendiri...

Author: *ngambil golok* _lo bilang apa tadi...?_

Kiku: *langsung kabur*

Oke abaikan di atas. Hajar saya atau santet saya atau apalah karena membuat Anda menunggu begitu lama, tapi hasilnya nggak karu-karuan gini. Plus, gorenya... ampun, deh!

Ok, R&R, please!


End file.
